Battlefield3: Operation Exodus
by soldierotaku392
Summary: The detailed and up-close events of Operation Exodus.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first Battlefield 3 Story ever. I'm gonna be doing all the co-op missions so any criticism will be appreciated so I can use it for future stories. This one is Operation Exodus.

* * *

><p>"<em>Snake Actual this Snake 6-6, POW's have been secured. Requesting status on Evac," <em>SFC Roger Rockwell, Snake 6-6's Sergeant and Field Medic. Good at patching up head injuries quickly.

"_Snake 6-6, this is Snake Actual. Evac ETA fifteen mikes." _reported Snake Actual, there was a break in the transmission before he continued_, "Snake 6-6 UAV scans are picking up PLR assault squads and armor heading for you position." _

Rockwell tensed,_ "Say again Actual? PLR?" _

_"Confirmed Sergeant, PLR elements inbound to your position. ETA five mikes, dig in and fight it out until Evac arrives." _said Snake Actual,

_"Copy Actual, Rockwell out." _he replied and turned his head set off,

"Alright you heard him. There's an stockpile up ahead lets go see what we got." said Rockwell,

"I was just thinking when we'd have the PLR on our backs." said SPC David Bale, he was a well trained Engineer, specializing in IED's.

"No time for chit chat lets move." Ordered the sergeant,

They sprinted down the street and rounded the corner. They went toward a makeshift weapon depot and inspect what they've been given. Plenty of ammo with more to spare, M15 Anti-Tank Mines, one Javelin FGM -148, an M39 EMR, and an M240 SAW. The duo of Marines had all the needed to ruin the PLR's day.

"Ok, Bale. You take M15 mines and place on both streets near the cars. The added explosion and shrapnel should wreck whatever armor their bringing along with some infantry grunts. Then take the M249 and the Javelin and position yourself on top of the bridge. I'll get the EMR and provide support." Rockwell said,

Bale responded with a grunt as he grabbed the mines and stuffed them in his pockets. He ran out into the streets and started placing them on the side of the cars. He placed a few under the cars since the proximity warning of the mines would go off, therefore better concealing the mines.

He started to race back to the depot as he traded his M16/ACOG assault rifle and M9 semi-automatic pistol for the laser designated/ vehicle lock-on Javelin and the devastating, 5.56 caliber, M249 SAW and headed up the stairs onto the bridge.

Rockwell was already getting into position as he deployed the EMR's bipod and looked through the scope to adjust the distance resolution.

The HMMWV's were rumbling into position as their motors came to a halt and .50 cal M2 Browning Machine guns were locked and loaded ready to provide extra medium range support.

Both members of Snake 6-6's blood was pumping in their bodies and adrenaline rushing through their systems. A strange moment of quiet entered before bullets started to fly over Snake 6-6's position.

Rockwell looked through the scope to sight a PLR soldier waving his troops over the hill.

"What are you? A freaking cheerleader?" Rockwell muttered aggressively to himself before he fired and a 7.62 bullet went straight through the mans skull as blood and brains flew out the opposite side and he fell down without a second movement.

_One down 99 more to go,_ Rockwell thought to himself.

Bale was firing down the streets as PLR soldiers were trying to find cover behind the cars.

_Good luck with that, _thought Bale.

And just as soon a car lit up like a firebomb through out the street sending several PLR flying down the streets bones breaking as they made a hard landing, while others were blown up to literal nothing, and still more having limbs blown off or infested with hot shrapnel.

Bale continued to send a Hell-storm of bullets down the streets riddling PLR troops with bullet holes. While Rockwell, on the other hand the other hand sent carefully aimed bullet cartridges right the the victims head.

Their numbers were starting to dwindle when Rockwell and Bale noticed that most of their cover was gone.

They thought their job was done and started to mop up the stragglers when Rockwell heard the sound of a BMP-2 engine roaring over the hills.

Sure enough a 30mm cannon shell hit the bridge and destroyed what little cover they had left.

"Jump the bridge, NOW!" Shouted Rockwell and he and Bale jumped the railing behind them and and landed with a thud on the concrete floor as another shell was sent toward the bridge.

"Bale take out the Javelin I'll cover you." Rockwell said,

"Roger," Bale responded,

He took out the Javelin and uncovered the lid, he ran around the west side of the bridge past a few stalls and crawled onto the side walk using the blown up cars as cover and with Rockwell shooting at it with his M16 as a distraction, the BMP never saw Bale.

He slowly lifted himself to a crouch and looked through the Javelin's sights. The weapon beeped rapidly as it locked on to its target and gave a long beep as it confirmed the lock-on.

Bale fired and the Javelin traveled half-way down the street and hit the BMP in 'Direct Attack' mode. The BMP was hit but only slightly damaged, the vehicle started to rotate toward Bale's position.

"Oh, crap." Bale said to himself and ran back the way he came. The BMP fired its mounted coaxial LMG at him as he ran and hit him several times in the back. Luckily he was wearing a ballistic vest so it took most of the damage.

He started to reload his Javelin when he heard one if the mines he had placed go off. The BMP blew up in a fantastic pyrotechnic show as the hatch went sky high and the 30mm nozzle hit the ground.

Everything was now quiet again. The BMP was destroyed and all PLR was now dead. Rockwell and Bale thought it was over when Rockwell's headset crackled to life.

_"Snake 6-6 come in this is Snake Actual." _said the operator,

_"This is Snake 6-6, go ahead Actual." _Rockwell responded,

_"Snake 6-6 we have UAV scans showing PLR trying to flank you at the alleyway." _the operator said,

_"Roger Actual, we're on it." _Rockwell said,

"Well, here we go again." Bale said tiredly,

"This is what you signed up for Marine. Now lets double-time it. Move" Rockwell ordered, and both started for the alleyway.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be the alleyway and evac. I hope I did good, if not please let me know why.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rockwell and Bale entered the alley way. Rockwell felt a bit uncomfortable, alleyways always meant CQB. They didn't have any shotguns or rifles, save Rockwell's M16. He spotted a two way street at the end of the alley. Hopefully thats where they would coming from.

They stopped for a second and looked around. Rockwell spotted a building that faced the two-way street and had some sandbags for cover.

"Bale I'm gonna take the top of that building and provide overwatch. You stay down here and provide the main fire support." Rockwell said,

Bale nodded his head and found a blown up car for cover. _No time to lay down any mines. Hope no BMP's decide to show up or we're screwed. _David thought to himself, he deployed his M249's bipod on the wrecked hood of the car.

Rockwell on the other hand climbed the ladder to the top of the one story building. He went prone near the edge of the structure and deployed the EMR's bipod, he looked through the scope and awaited for the PLR to start streaming in.

Three seconds passed before an RPG was fired from one of the surrounding buildings, it flew straight at Bale. For a moment Rockwell's heart stopped, he didn't want to see his buddy get blown to pieces.

But then again he didn't count on the inaccuracy of the RPG and it veered into the ground right in front of Bale's car. The force of the blast knocked Bale onto his back and pieces of concrete from the street pelted him.

Rockwell knew he was going to be alright so tracked the buildings to look for the hidden sniper. He found him as he tried to reload. He never got the chance to finish, Rockwell blew his head open with a well placed shot to the man's frontal lobe.

He started to receive fire from the two way street he was already aiming at the nearest PLR soldier when he saw him get torn to shreds by Bale's LMG. Rockwell scanned the other structures for more RPG's when he spotted a man setting up his MG. He steadied his breath and shot straight in the chest, the man bent over and exposed his head, Rockwell exploited the fatal mistake and shot him at the top of his head.

Rockwell then saw another MG already raining down lead at Bale's position. Again he held his breath and shot the gunner right in the eye. He kept scanning the buildings and took down two RPG's and three MG gunners and one rifleman.

Bale on the other hand was in deep. He was taking fire from all sides and had to reload. He took his SAW off the hood and took cover behind the side of the front part of the car. Just as he slammed his fist down on the top part of the SAW he noticed the hailstorm of bullets was starting to lessen up.

He hefted his SAW back on top of the hood and started tearing up more PLR. One guy jerked violently as the bullets tore through him. Another fell straight to the ground as the 5.56 rounds went straight and across his stomach. The last one was shot in the legs and as he fell to his knees his chest was ripped apart by the hailstorm of bullets.

Both Marines we're racking up a high kill count for this mission. Possibly more than any other mission they've been on before. Eventually the first wave ended and the Marines reloaded their guns. They were awaiting the next wave when a small explosion went off right next to Rockwell.

Shrapnel and debris showered Rockwell and bullets flew right by his head. He got away from the edge and left the EMR. He took out his M16 and and went down the ladder. He knew if he stayed on the building for much longer they were just gonna spam him with grenades until one of them got lucky and he would be splattered all over the place.

Bale on the other hand knew the PLR were trying to flank them and route them out from cover. Instead of rushing in to the front of the building he took position at the railing overlooking the PLR flanking position.

It was only a few feet high but it provided a good view. He deployed his bipod and started shooting a hail of lead. He took down 3 soldiers when he had to reload. He tore away from the railing just as the bullets started to be aimed at him. He scrambled to reload since Rockwell was on top of the building.

Just as he finished reloading a PLR trooper appeared right in front of him. Bale knew he couldn't lift his gun in time to kill him ad he panicked. He closed his eyes and heard a shot ring out, he thought he was dead when he opened his eyes he saw the PLR trooper in front of him lying in a pool of his own blood.

Bale knew he didn't fire that shot. He looked to his side and saw Rockwell extending his hand.

"We ain't dying today," Rockwell said, and helped Bale up.

The flankers have been neutralized and Rockwell thought they were done. He was sadly mistaken as a BMP came into view from the right side of the street. It opened fire on the Marine duo with a 30mm shell landing right in front of them.

The shockwave from the blast sent Rockwell and Bale sprawling on the floor. They immediately sprang up and sought cover. Bale took out the Javelin and realized he only had two shots left.

"_I'm down to 2 missiles, got a plan?" _Bale asked,

Rockwell thought a moment before replying.

"_Fire them both, at the least it'll disable the vehicle. I'll flank and throw a grenade right under it. That should take of the rest." _he explained,

The BMP rounded the corner onto the main street and stopped. It started to search for its designated targets.

_"Yes sir." _Bale responded, he looked through the Javelin and locked on and fired, since the BMP had no idea where Bale was it gave him just enough time for him to run for another car as the LMG opened up on him.

Bale ran up further down the street and then darted across. The BMP was so focused on Bale it didn't notice Rockwell slip right past it.

As Bale took cover in the courtyard where the PLR flanked them he aimed once again at the BMP through the bushes, as it was on the other side of the street, and fired. The Javelin hit the vehicle with full force and disabled it. It now started to catch fire and smoke.

Then Rockwell appeared from behind and threw the grenade right under the BMP. Once the small explosive detonated the BMP did as well. Heat blasted Rockwell's face and shrapnel clanked near Bale.

_"Snake 2-2 this is Actual, break." _said the operator,

_"Go ahead Actual," _Rockwell responded,

_"You have cleared all hostile threats in the area and Evac can proceed. There is a chopper coming in to get you and you squad mate, evacuate the area immediately. UAV scans show enemy mortar teams firing in your AO." _the operator reported,

_"Roger Actual we're heading out." _Rockwell said, and he turned off his headset,

Mortar shells started to rain from the sky as the HMMWV's started to back up from the alley way. Bale and Rockwell exited the alley and headed for the chopper which had just landed. They got on and lifted off and continued to see the continued hailstorm of mortar shells rain down the alley way.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
